Dragon Ball Z: BGM Collection
Dragon Ball Z: BGM Collection (ドラゴンボールZ BGMコレクション, Doragon Boru Zetto BGM Korekushon ) es un conjunto de tres discos CD de la banda sonora de la música de fondo del anime Dragon Ball Z hecho por el compositor serie Shunsuke Kikuchi. Fue lanzado por Columbia Records el 22 de febrero de 2006 en Japón solamente.thumb Información Este conjunto cuenta con la música de fondo y temas musicales que se encuentra en los cinco discos de Dragon Ball & Dragon Ball Z: Daizenshuu, así un poco de música de fondo y temas producidos por la última parte de la serie de televisión y películas de 10-13 que viene después de que la Gran Colección completa fuera lanzado. Lista de canciones Disco Uno # Cha-La Head-Cha-La (TVサイズ) CHA-LA HEAD-CHA-LA (TV Saizu)/CHA-LA HEAD-CHA-LA (TV Size) # プロローグ&サブタイトル 1 Purorōgu & Sabutaitoru wan/Prologue & Subtitle 1 # かつてない恐怖 Katsutenai Kyôfu/Fear Unfelt Before # あの世でファイト! Ano yo de Faito!/Fight on in the Other World! # 孫悟飯とピッコロ大魔王 Son Gohan to Pikkoro Daimaô/Son Gohan and Demon King Piccolo # CHA-LA HEAD-CHA-LA(Variations) # ブリッジ・コレクション Burijji Korekushon/Bridge Collection # サイヤ人来たる!! Saiyajin Kitaru!!/Saiyans are Coming!! #. 天下分け目の超決戦!! Tenka Wakeme no Chô Kessen!!/Super Deciding Battle to Divide Heaven from Earth!! # 悟飯のテーマ Gohan no Theme/Theme of Gohan # 嗚呼,修行の日々 Ah, Shugyô no Hibi/Alas, the Days of Training # 暗雲うずまくナメック星 An'un Uzumaku Namekku Hoshi/Dark Clouds Swirling Over Namek Star # 間にあえ!!ななつのドラゴンボール Mani Ae!! Nanatsu no Dragonbōru/Make it in Time!! The Seven Dragon Balls # 恐怖のギニュー特戦隊 Kyôfu no Ginyū Tokusentai/The Fearsome Ginyu Special Task Force # 怪物フリーザVS伝説の超サイヤ人 Kaibutsu Furīza Vs. Densetsu no Sūpā Saiyajin/The Monster Freeza Vs. the Super Saiyan of Legend # 消えるナメック星と希望 Kieru Namekku Hoshi to Kibô/Namek Star and Hope Vanish # でてこい とびきりZENKAIパワー!(TVサイズ) Detekoi Tobikiri ZENKAI Pawā! (TV Saizu)/Come Out, Incredible ZENKAI Power! (TV Size) # SUITS DRAGON BALL Z ban Doragon Bōru Zetto SUITS DRAGON BALL Z /Dragon Ball Z Suites Dragon Ball Z # SUITSこの世で一番強いヤツ ban Doragon Bōru Zetto SUITS Kono yo de Ichiban Tsuyoi Yatsu/Dragon Ball Z Suites The Strongest in This World # 戦(I・KU・SA)(MOVIEサイズ) Ikusa (I-KU-SA) (Movie Saizu)/Battle (Movie Size) # SUITS地球まるごと超決戦 ban Doragon Bōru Zetto SUITS Chikyū Marugoto Chô Kessen/Dragon Ball Z Suites Super Deciding Battle for the Whole Earth # まるごと(MOVIEサイズ) Marugoto (Movie Saizu)/The Whole World (Movie Size) # SUITS超(スーパー)サイヤ人だ孫悟空 ban Doragon Bōru Zetto SUITS Chô Saiyajin da Son Gokū/Dragon Ball Z Suites Son Goku the Super Saiyan # 「ヤ」なことには元気玉!!(MOVIEサイズ) "Ya" na Koto ni wa Genki-Dama!! (Movie Saizu)/There’s A Genki-Dama In Bad Things!! (Movie Size) # SUITSとびっきりの最強対最強 ban Doragon Bōru Zetto SUITS Tobikkiri no Saikyô tai Saikyô/Dragon Ball Z Suites The Incredible Mightiest vs. Mightiest # とびっきりの最強対最強(MOVIEサイズ) Tobikkiri no Saikyô tai Saikyô (Movie Saizu)/The Incredible Mightiest vs. Mightiest (Movie Size) Disco Dos # CHA-LA HEAD-CHA-LA(インストゥルメンタル) CHA-LA HEAD-CHA-LA (Insuturumentaru)/CHA-LA HEAD-CHA-LA (Instrumental) # 未来からきた少年 Mirai Karakita Shônen/The Boy from the Future # 人造人間 街へ… Jinzôningen Machi e.../The Artificial Humans go to Town # 阻止せよ!セルの完全体 Soshise Yo! Seru no Kanzen Karada/Prevent It! Cell's Perfect Body # 死を呼ぶセルゲーム Shi wo Yobu Seru Gēmu/The Cell Game Which Calls Forth Death # 大団円~もうひとつの結末 Ōdan'en~Mô Hitotsu no Ketsumatsu/All's Well That Ends Well: One More Conclusion # さよなら戦士たち Sayonara Senshi-tachi/Goodbye Warriors # SUITS激突!!100億パワーの戦士たち ban Doragon Bōru Zetto SUITS Gekitotsu!! 100 Oku Pawā no Senshi-tachi/DRAGON BALL Z SUITES Clash! 10 Billion Power Warriors # HERO(キミがヒーロー)(MOVIEサイズ) HERO (Kimi ga Hīrō) (Movie Saizu)/Hero (You’re The Hero) (Movie Size) # SUITS極限バトル!!三大超サイヤ人 ban Doragon Bōru Zetto SUITS Kyokugen Batoru!! Sandai Sūpā Saiyajin/DRAGON BALL Z SUITES Extreme Battle!! The Three Super Saiyans # GIRIGIRI-世界極限-(MOVIEサイズ) GIRIGIRI—Sekai Kyokugen-- (Movie Saizu)/At the Brink: The Earth’s Limit (Movie Size) # SUITS燃えつきろ!!熱戦・烈戦・超激戦 ban Doragon Bōru Zetto SUITS Moe Tsukiro!! Nessen, Retsusen, Chôgekisen/DRAGON BALL Z SUITES Burn Up!! Hot, Fierce, Super Violent Fight # バーニング・ファイト-熱戦・烈戦・超激戦-(MOVIEサイズ) Bāningu Faito—Nessen-Ressen-Chôgekisen--(Movie Saizu)/Burning Fight: A Close, Intense, Super-Fierce Battle (Movie Size) # SUITS銀河ギリギリ!!ぶっちぎりの凄い奴 ban Doragon Bōru Zetto SUITS Ginga GiriGiri!! Bucchigiri no Sugoi Yatsu/DRAGON BALL Z SUITES The Galaxy Last Moment!! A Phenomenally Awesome Guy # 銀河を超えてライジング・ハイ(MOVIEサイズ) Ginga wo Koete, Rising High (Movie Saizu)/Surpass the Galaxy, Rising High (Movie Size) Disco Tres # EL PODER NUESTRO ES(TVサイズ) WE GOTTA POWER (TV Saizu)/We Gotta Power (TV Size) # プロローグ&サブタイトル2 Purorōgu & Sabutaitoru Tzū/Prologue & Subtitle 2 # ニューヒーロー登場 New Hero Tôjô/Enter a New Hero # Angel # 再開!天下一武道会 Saikai! Tenkaichi Budôkai/Reunion! Tenkaichi Budokai # WE GOTTA POWER(インストゥルメンタル) WE GOTTA POWER (Insuturumentaru)/We Gotta Power (Instrumental) # 僕達は天使だった(インストゥルメンタル) Boku-tachi wa Tenshi Datta (Insuturumentaru)/We use to Be Angels (Instrumental) # 戦いの時,ふたたび Tatakai no Toki Futatabi/The Time for Battle is Here Again # 明日を信じて… Ashita wo Shinjite.../Believe in Tomorrow... # やっぱり最強孫悟空!! Yappari Saikyô Son Gokū!!/Son Goku is the Strongest After all! # 僕達は天使だった(TVサイズ)(影山ヒロノブ) Boku-tachi wa Tenshi Datta(TV Saizu)/We use to Be Angels (TV Size) # SUITS危険なふたり!超(スーパー)戦士はねむれない ban DoragonbōruZetto SUITS Kiken na Futari!! Sūpā Senshi Hanemurenai/DRAGON BALL Z SUITES Danger!! The Super Warrior Can't Rest # 奇蹟のビッグ・ファイト(MOVIEサイズ) Kiseki no Biggu Faito (Movie Saizu)/Astounding Big Fight (Movie Size) # SUITS超(スーパー)戦士撃破!!勝つのはオレだ ban Doragon Bōru Zetto SUITS Sūpā Senshi Gekiha!! Katsu no wa Ore da/DRAGON BALL Z SUITES Super Warriors Crushed!! I'll Be the Winner # ドラゴンパワー∞(むげんだい)(MOVIEサイズ) Doragon Pawā Mugendai (Movie Saizu)/Dragon Power Infinite (Movie Size) # SUITS復活のフュージョン!!悟空とベジータ ban Doragon Bōru Zetto SUITS Fukkatsu no Fyūshon!! Gokū to Bejīta/DRAGON BALL Z SUITES Rebirth of the Fusion!! Goku and Vegeta # 最強のフュージョン(MOVIEサイズ) Saikyô no Fyūshon (Movie Size)/The Strongest Fusion (Movie Size) # SUITS龍拳爆発!!悟空がやらねば誰がやる ban Doragon Bōru Zetto SUITS Ryūken Bakuhatsu!! Gokū ga Yaraneba Darega Yaru/DRAGON BALL Z SUITES Ryuken Explosion!! If Goku Doesn't do it, Who Will # 俺がやらなきゃ誰がやる(MOVIEサイズ) Ore ga Yaranakya Darega Yaru (Movie Saizu)/If I Don't Do It Who Will (Movie Size) Créditos de canciones La mayoría de las canciones fueron compuestas Shunsuke Kikuchi. Disco Uno * Hironobu Kageyama * Manna * Hironobu Kageyama * Hironobu Kageyama & Ammy * Hironobu Kageyama * Hironobu Kageyama & Ammy Disco Dos Todas las canciones vocales fueron por Hironobu Kageyama & Yuka Disco 3 Todas las canciones vocales por Hironobu Kageyama. Categoría:Música